


Intimate Letter F

by PurpleGentian



Category: Mighty No. 9 (Video Game), Shantae
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:19:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleGentian/pseuds/PurpleGentian
Summary: Things get awkward after Mighty No. 9 comes out, and Beck's publicity consequently goes down the drain. Shantae, Beck's best friend, always visits him to help him feel better about the situation beyond either of their control. The Player watches.





	

Shantae left her Half-Genie Hero game to jump into Mighty No. 9. She always did this once a week, to visit one of her friends on the other side. His name was Beck, he was a robot, and all most people gave a hoot about was that he had been in a game which was programmed badly, so badly that it bricked WiiUs on the spot. 

They both used to hang out a lot, before Mighty No. 9 got massively delayed. Beck started being absent, whereas most of Shantae's other companions from other Kickstarter-based games thrived and showed up a lot more prominently, with positive feedback. She knew there was no coincidence to this, but she should not abandon her friend over circumstances beyond her and his control.

Jumping into the game meant waiting for it to load. It loaded for a while, giving her some time to think about everything that was going on in the lives of her other friends. Shovel Knight was as strong as ever, Sash Lilac as strong although not quite to the same extent. Yooka and Laylee were due to get their game going soon, although “soon” varied for everybody. She managed to have a successful game, if not one of the most successful among her posse of friends. This was reflected in her popularity as well.

Shantae spotted Beck in a blue garage. The colour “blue” was overwhelmingly strong here, she noted. Luckily, she did not wind up obscured by the colour palette, with her red Genie uniform and her purple hair giving her enough of an edge to properly stand out. She made a Spot check to determine if she could see Beck. Sometimes, her visitations were short because the robot was asleep. It was an unfortunate circumstance, as she always missed him.

She heard a “Hey” and turned around, seeing Beck wave. His voice was still a bit hoarse, as if someone tried to sound like a child but had too strong a baritone, but it was a voice she welcomed. It meant her visiting time was just about to begin.

“Hey!” Shantae smiled and waved back. She then dashed over to him, and hugged him. Beck was caught by surprise, but reciprocated the embrace. “It's so good to see you!”

Beck did not say anything. It was not that he did not have voice lines to play out, but he was just the quiet type. He hugged Shantae a little tighter, just to verify that he had heard her loud and clear. For a robot, he certainly held some strong feelings, though there had been other cases of robots exhibiting emotions. Robots that Beck had been blatantly based off of, to start, but Shantae did not want to remind him of Mega Man's return in Super Smash Bros. He knew, and did not care much.

“...how've you been?” Beck finally decided to make an inquiry after a long silence. They were still in each other's arms, and it was clear to the Mighty Number that the Half-Genie had some feelings for him. He questioned why, internally. 

“...I've been good, I've been good,” Shantae went on with the small talk. It was near impossible to do long talks, for Beck was not programmed for conversations. Still, their reunions were always heartfelt. She would not allow them to be anything less, for, in her mind, Beck did not deserve the harsh treatment he got from others based on being in a bad game. If the other Kickstarter games turned out to be bad, Shantae would show some respect to the characters in those games, seeing them as getting the short end of the stick anyway.

They looked into each other's eyes for about five minutes, before Shantae kissed Beck on the cheek. There were not many other forms of affection she could share with him, either because Beck simply lacked a tongue to wrestle with or providing that other form of affection would have electrocuted the both of them. She personally did not mind the electrocutions, but she knew Beck did. He was always concerned whenever she got hurt. Getting hurt outside of her own game could have devastating consequences, to boot, but at the end of one of her reunion sessions, she often found the pain was well worth it just to make her robotic friend happy. She had to remind herself that, in public, Beck was only ever allowed to be her friend, lest her other friends in other games judge her. 

Her next physical action was to nuzzle her cheek against his. They always both took it slow, for it was kind of necessary in order to minimize the shocks she would feel. Beck was still a stable robot, but because of his game's programming being so flawed, he often zapped things. It was even the power-up he would receive for beating one of the other Mighty Numbers, Mighty No. 3, Dynatron. Dynatron's name was often shortened to “Dyna” in casual conversation. However, she was not important to Beck, though Shantae was, and the Half-Genie had similar purple hair to Mighty No. 3.

“Do you want to take this any further?” Shantae valued Beck's consent. Oftentimes, Beck was not ready to go any further in reciprocating her affections. There were times he did, though, and they had developed a few pieces of contention to ensure that the robot always felt better. Beck was often alone, though he seemed to prefer it that way from what others understood. Since Shantae was his only consistent visitor, if he got any at all, he often just went along with whatever she wanted.

“Sure, I've got no problem with right now.” Robots had a hard time being dishonest. It was not in their circuits, really. This was the same for Beck, who spoke honestly, and sometimes without tact.

“At least we have a safe word.” Shantae was quick to remind Beck of the safe-word they came up with: Inafune. It was as much of a hostile jab at his own creator that Beck could muster, while simultaneously sufficing as a turn-off enough for her to operate the safe word. He nodded in response, not saying anything to avoid ruining the implicit agreement of their mutual safe word. 

Shantae went a little further, sliding her tongue into Beck's mouth. Though things were hilariously awkward, such that she got a chuckle out of their awkward movements colliding, she knew that Beck had metallic “teeth” that she could use to properly make out with him. So far, so good; that was as far as not being zapped was concerned, though she grew to be fond of that aspect of their hidden romance. She grew so fond of being zapped, that she was a bit disappointed that her saliva was not an immediate conductor of the static from being across a robot who seemed to not have an off-switch to his programming. In spite of this, however, she wiggled her hips wildly, to allow him some leeway in movement. He was no dancer like she was, which was why the movements they both had were awkward.

The only downside she could imagine to their romance was how Beck's colour palette and suit aesthetic often resembled Ammo Baron's. However, she grew out of seeing that visual similarity right away. She continued grinding her hips against Beck's waist, mostly to get into some sort of groove. This groove was something that sometimes led into a transformation, good or ill, but she learned to control what effects it had when not under the influence of a Player of her game.

Beck placed his hands on her shoulders, not comfortable with his massive fingers surrounding her moving waist. He was not sure how to move his teeth to not accidentally bite her tongue off, but he sighed with relief and could still breathe. That was as good as making out with her could get for the both of them, unfortunately. But, they both had other plans.

Beck moved his hands from Shantae's shoulders, all the way to the top of her head. Rubbing the top of it affectionately with one hand, the other went to undo her ponytail. Initially, this was a minor point of contention, but it was quite plain to the both of them that he was also “disarmed” when not in combat against other machines. He could transform one of his hands into an arm cannon, but there was no ammunition in the arm cannon when he was not in-game. When her hair was let down, he let the hand that was undoing her ponytail fall and transform into an arm cannon for later use, on her end. For her, he would use the arm cannon however she wanted, for it was one of few ways she could enjoy him on a carnal level.

They eventually moved from the making-out phase to the part where Beck was lying down flat along the ground. Shantae took her clothes off, looked down at Beck's crotch, and then at his arm cannon hand. Positioning the arm cannon just along the crotch, she used it to be given a hand job along her vagina. It was an arduous procedure, and if their escapade ended as she foresaw it ending, she would not be able to move for a whole week. It used to be that she could not move for a month, or two, but she often resided in Dr. White's office as a medical patient while still being able to cuddle Beck.

She wished that Beck would get adequate treatment, if he ever visited her game. He never got the chance to, if only because the Player that had both Mighty No. 9 and Shantae: Half-Genie Hero rarely played the former and was quite the avid fan of the latter. It was not the case that he would be welcomed with open arms much, either. This was in contrast to how Dr. White and Call were both nice to her, and helpful with her relationship with Beck. As far as she was concerned, they were the only people who knew what went on between her and Mighty No. 9. If anyone else knew, it would be a massive scandal. 

She could dance through the danger, but was unsure if he was able to.

She gradually took more and more of Beck's arm cannon, which she placed on top of his waist to act as a de facto vibrator. However massive this vibrator was, she did not know if she could find it anywhere in the shops of her homeworld, though she had not made the effort to. Her moans and voices of both pain and delight confused Beck, until she rubbed his chest to let him know she was fine. She then moved her hands to keep herself on-balance atop him, just because his arm cannon was already freakishly huge and she did not want to fall off it. 

She rocked her hips at a quicker speed, and began trying to go faster. When she could tell she was not going to fall off of Beck's arm cannon, she gripped the arm that said cannon was attached to, and simulated what it would be like if he was thrusting into her. They both laughed off this sort of physical intimacy, as he permitted it. Because of how intense things were on Shantae's side, it was up to him to declare the safe word during this time, to ensure that she could walk again after this was all over. 

Things continued to be intense for another twenty minutes, before Shantae orgasmed. She was already wet partway through the movements, but her sexual fluids were entering Beck's arm cannon, and therefore entering his weapons system. She suspected Dr. White would confront her about this “hand job” and how far things got, but for now they were both having fun. She collapsed on top of Beck, nearly giving out before he got up himself, pulled his arm cannon out of her in a delicate and slow way, and lifted her to Dr. White's office.


End file.
